Talk:Prelude
Playable via console or hack? Is there any way to play this level via console command or anything? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 07:02, November 26, 2015 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :No. The level content is mostly removed from BioShock 2, and replaced with Adonis Luxury Resort. All we know about it comes either from unused assets found in the game (e.g. radio messages, transcripts or loading screens) or from information published before the game was released. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 09:54, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Pristine Advertisements There are a few of advertisements that are featured in BioShock 2 that I've always seen as too pristine. Even the ones seen in BioShock were in worse shape than these advertisements for Affordable Endings Funeral Home (add), Eve's Garden (add), Accu-Vox Personal Voice Recorder (add), Chechnya Vodka (add) and Rapture Masquerade Ball 1959 (add). Even though I can only recall, from my memory, seeing the pristine Eve's Garden add in The Pink Pearl, I'm sure I've spotted some of these in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. Even if all of them weren't featured in-game, they were made, as they are featured on http://www.rapturearchives.org/php/gallery.php and http://www.brandongamer.com/archives/bioshock/museum_posters.php. My point is that these are not just random adds they decided to remove the grime from for the multiplayer and prologue, as they all have something in common: They are all featured in the Kashmir Restaurant and Transit Hub in BioShock. My guess is that they remade these specific adds for the Prelude, as they were the ones seen in the areas the Prelude was to take place in from the original BioShock and they wanted them to be in pre-war condition. --Shacob (talk) 19:18, October 21, 2016 (UTC) :Some of the clean versions of the ads did exist back in 2007. https://www.2kgames.com/cultofrapture/article/adsofrapture :You also have to be extremely careful that it's not a redrawn, clean version done by a fan. http://kotaku.com/5820267/make-your-house-look-like-rapture-with-these-awesome-posters/ :I compared the texture files from both games. :Affordable Endings is the one here and not the clean one from Cult of Rapture. (affordableendings_diff.tga) :Eve's Garden does have two versions, poster_Bite_apple_diffuse and PRE_Clean_poster_Bite_apple_normal :Accuvox has two versions Dictaphone_Ad_Diffuse and PRE_Clean_Dictaphone_Ad_Original_diffuse :Chechnya Vodka has the dirty version chechnya_diff in Bioshock, but not in Bioshock 2. The multiplayer for the Farmer's Market, Kashmir, and Fontaine's Home for the Poor has PRE_Clean_chechnya_diffuse :The Cocktail Lounge sign has two versions, martinisign.tga in Bioshock and in the multiplayer for Fort Frolic and Fighting McDonagh's as PRE_Clean_martinisign_diffuse.tga :The Masquerade Ball poster is dirty masqueradeball.tga, but GEN_Ads_MasqueradeBall.tga is even dirtier. However the Kashmir Restaurant map file has PRE_Clean_masqueradeball_diffuse. :These appear to be the only ads that have the PRE_Clean prefix. There are other textures for the walls and floors. :UpgradeTech (talk) So is it fair to say that these PRE_ images were intended for the prelude or were they just for the multiplayer (which I find a bit strange as there are poster in the multiplayer in bad condition and the Eve's Garden and Accuvox posters appear in BioShock 2)? --Shacob (talk) 20:39, January 2, 2017 (UTC) :It's quite likely that these PRE_ images were scrapped from the Prelude level and recycled into the multiplayer. UpgradeTech (talk) 04:40, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Prelude vs. Fontaine Futuristics Noticed that these first three images appear in the Fontaine Futuristics section of the artbook on p 98-99. Devin St. Clair does specify these as from the cut Prelude level on his website. He mentions the 3rd image as having the brass trim designed by Karina Riesgo. She has a similar image of the brass trim on her website as the fourth image, but does not identify it as the Prelude. 1958 labs cave01.jpg 1958 labs cave02.jpg 1958 labs max security.jpg Bio2 Cut Prelude Eleanor Lamb in the Ryan Industries Headquarters.png PreludeEleanor.jpg However, the artbook also quotes Devin St. Clair captioning the first two images regarding the overgrown plants being controlled by Gil through his influence which have thrived through infection with ADAM. Admittedly, the Maximum Security image does have a Ryan Industries logo, though this appears on the following page in the artbook. UpgradeTech (talk) :My educated guess is that the Prelude lab was retooled into Fontaine Futuristics when the plot was changed around, since they are both described as places where Delta came from. What makes me think that is that FF's lobby was reused from the end of the Hunting the Big Sister demo. A lot of stuff seemed to have been scrapped and reused around during the game's development. Pauolo (talk) 12:23, August 19, 2019 (UTC) :Stretching it a bit, that Ryan Industries logo is the one that is only used in the Rapture Central Control scene where Fontaine takes over. It could have been a reference to Ryan's takeover of FF, meaning the Prelude labs are actually FF under Ryan's control. Pauolo (talk) 12:32, August 19, 2019 (UTC)